


I'm All Alone And I Need You Now

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [10]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to accept what caos did to my fave witchy gfs, Part 4 Episode 6, because zarie deserves so much better, so i just rewrote episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: My interpretation of Part 4 episode 6 because what the fuck was that?!This starts off angsty and it may make you cry, but don't worry, they get a happy ending!
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	I'm All Alone And I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> So Part 4 huh? 
> 
> Honestly I'm just making myself forget it ever happened because the amount of pain Zelda went through this season broke my heart and I am not here for it. I'm dedicated to giving Zarie all the happiness and love they deserve so I hope my upcoming fics will help mend any broken Zarie hearts <3

“So, you beat the resurrected man then?” Zelda said as she entered the room in which Marie was standing. Marie turned and smiled at her as she came closer and took her hands. 

“Lilith was crucial to our victory.” She told her as she looked into those beautiful green eyes. She felt a pain in her heart as she thought about what she had to tell her cherie. 

“She’s been a busy girl.” Zelda smirked. “And now?”

It was time. She had to tell her.

“And now, I’m afraid when I lead the dead back to their graves, I will have to stay with them.” She watched as Zelda’s eyes widened slightly. She could tell her clever mind was trying to work out why on earth she would do that.

“Stay? Marie, that’s absurd, why would you stay with them?” She asked. Marie could feel Zelda’s grip on her hands tighten and she knew this was going to be the hardest thing she has ever done. 

“Zelda, I haven’t been entirely truthful to you. I am not only a voodoo priestess, I am also a protector of sorts to the dead. I guide and look after them, like you with your coven and students, and I’m afraid they cannot cope without me. I must be with them.” The look on Zelda’s face very nearly brought Marie to tears. This was so much harder than she had imagined. “I’m sorry cherie.” She tried. 

“Marie, I can’t cope without you.” Zelda whimpered, interlacing her fingers with Marie’s so their hands wouldn’t part. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Zels…” Marie started, before the sudden wave of tears took her voice away. “Cherie, if I could choose, I would never do this, but it is my duty and if I don’t go with them, terrible things will happen to both this realm and their realm. I’m so sorry, but I don’t have a choice.” 

Zelda looked up at her with so much fear and sadness in her eyes, it made Marie sob. She pulled Zelda into her arms and held her close as they both cried. She wanted to savour the feeling of holding Zelda, of being able to wrap her in her arms and keep her safe from the world. She wanted to remember what it feels like to be able to kiss her soft lips. She wanted to promise that she would be back, but she knew that was a promise she couldn't keep. This was most likely the last time they could ever be like this. 

“When are you leaving?” Zelda asked in a small voice, her words muffled against Marie’s chest.

“The witching hour. The veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest then, so it will be easier to return them to where they belong.” Marie told her, stroking her fingers through Zelda’s hair. 

“But that’s so soon.” Zelda sobbed, nuzzling herself further into Marie’s embrace.

“I know ma cherie, I know.” Marie pressed a kiss to her hair, trying to hold back more tears that were threatening to fall. She needed to stay strong, for Zelda’s sake. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace until it was time for Marie to leave. Zelda stood on the porch of the Spellman Mortuary with the rest of her family, watching as Marie gathered the dead and sent them back to their graves. “You didn’t get to say goodbye to your father, Sabrina.” She absentmindedly said as she continued to watch Marie with teary eyes. She heard Sabrina reply but didn’t actually take in any of what she was saying. 

This isn’t right, Marie shouldn’t be going.

“Marie, wait!” Zelda called out as she rushed down the stairs.

“Zels?” Marie called out as she turned around. Zelda ran into her arms, clutching her and sobbing as she begged her not to go. Marie hugged her close, shushing and rocking her as she began to cry again also. “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. I have to go.” She said as she held her close.

“Take me with you, please, just don’t leave me.” Zelda sobbed. Hilda had come down the stairs and was standing a few steps away from her sister. She made eye contact with Marie, who nodded at her.

“Come on Zelds, Marie needs to go.” Hilda said, reaching to comfort her, but Zelda ignored her and continued clutching onto Marie. 

“I’m sorry, Zels, I’m so sorry, but I promise you, when it is your turn to come to the afterlife, I will be waiting for you, but I need to go now.” She cupped Zelda’s tear soaked cheek and kissed her forehead before looking up at Hilda. Her lover’s sister gently grabbed Zelda’s arm and pulled her into an embrace, allowing Marie to leave. 

Marie took one last look at her girlfriend and then disappeared before she burst into tears. Zelda let out a pained scream and fell to the floor sobbing. Hilda crouched beside her and pulled her into her arms, comforting her as she cried. “Marie…” She whimpered as she looked at the empty space her lover had once been standing, her vision blurred with tears. 

“Come on Zelds, let’s go inside. Marie wouldn’t want you out here catching a cold.”” Hilda softly said as she helped her sister stand. Sabrina and Ambrose watched their aunts begin walking back towards them. They both had woeful looks on their faces as they saw their once strong and confident aunt broken to pieces at the departure of her love. 

…

Zelda laid in bed and sobbed into Marie’s pillow. The sun had set hours ago and her family were all sleeping, leaving the house feeling empty. Her heart felt like it had been ripped into shreds and she couldn’t stop crying, let alone let herself fall asleep. She was alone, again.

She turned over to face her bedside table and turned the lamp on. She caught a glimpse of the photo that was standing besides the lamp and her heart broke again. That photo was a reminder of what she had lost. It was of her and Marie at Hilda’s wedding, taken only a few weeks ago but it felt like it had happened so far in the past now. Marie was smiling into the camera whilst she had one arm around Zelda’s waist, keeping them close together as they danced at the side of the room, away from the crowd of tipsy witches and warlocks. Zelda was looking up at her with so much love in her expression. Zelda knew she loved Marie, and she wished she had told her because now she would never get that chance. She was gone. 

Just as a new wave of tears began to fall, Zelda heard a scratching at her door. She got out of bed and quickly wiped her tears. It was probably Salem having a late night exploration. She would just send him back to Sabrina’s room then return to her mourning. She opened the door slowly, only to be surprised by the sight of Vinegar Tom looking up at her with his tail wagging.

“Vinnie!” She gasped as she crouched down and picked him up. “I thought Marie took you back to the underworld with the rest of the dead?!” She said as he licked her face. 

“I did.” Zelda suddenly heard a familiar voice say above her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up and saw her lover looking down at her with a smile. Zelda couldn’t speak and instead quickly stood up and fell into Marie’s open embrace. 

“What are you doing here?! I thought… I thought you were gone forever.” Zelda cried as she tucked her face into Marie’s neck and let her familiar sweet smell sooth her raging emotions. 

“I realised I too couldn’t cope without you. I’m not going anywhere Zels, I’m never leaving you again.” Marie told her as she buried her face in her lover’s soft auburn hair, hiding her own tears. 

“But.. but what about the dead? You said bad things will happen if you don’t go with them.” Zelda looked up at her, her eyes still full with tears.

“I made a deal with Baron Samedi, the father of death and rebirth. I am no longer responsible for the spirits of the dead, in exchange for a few of my powers, but nothing major.” Marie pressed a kiss to her forehead. “But I would become mortal if that meant being able to come back to you. I love you, Zelda Spellman.”

Zelda pulled her into a soft kiss, hiding a sob of happiness against Marie’s lips as she felt Marie pull her closer. Once they parted, Zelda finally smiled for the first time that day. “I love you too, Marie.” She whispered, before she was pulled into another kiss. They were interrupted by Vinegar Tom barking from where he had sat himself on Zelda’s bed. 

“I think he wants us to come to bed.” Zelda giggled as she rested her forehead against Marie’s.

“Oh really? Or is that you wanting to take me to bed?” Marie chuckled before picking her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist before carrying her over to the bed, where Vinegar Tom jumped down to the floor and curled up in his basket. Marie laid her down on the soft silk duvets and looked down at her with a cheeky smirk on her face. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and let me show you how I’m never leaving you again?” She asked her as she trailed her hands down Zelda’s body. Zelda nodded and pulled her into a passionate kiss, her heart fluttering as she thought about how happy and lucky she was to have Marie. 

She loved her, and knew they would never part again.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to leave any requests!


End file.
